1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to wound inductors, and more particularly to annular wound inductors with segmented magnetic cores.
2. Description of Related Art
Wound inductors typically include a magnetic core constructed from a magnetic material and a wire wound about the core. The magnetic field of the core interacts with current flowing through the wire windings, operating to resist change in the current flow by storing energy in the magnetic field of the coil. The stored energy is a function of the core material, core geometry, and number of wire windings wrapping around the core.
Inductor cores typically include at least one gap extending between one or more core segments. Introducing a gap into the core tilts or shears the core magnetic dynamic hysteresis, making it possible to use the core at higher current and control inductance. Gaps also give rise to fringe flux. Fringe flux is magnetic flux that departs the surface of the inductor body near core gaps. Fringe flux can interact with current flowing through windings portions positioned near the core gaps, affecting inductor performance by inducing eddy currents and/or causing localized heating. Fringe flux can be particularly problematic for wound inductors used in high frequency power converters where parasitic eddy currents can reduce converter efficiency.
Conventional wound inductors have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is a need in the art for wound inductors that are tolerant of core gaps and associated fringe flux. There also remains a need for wound inductors that are easy to make and use. The present disclosure provides a solution to these needs.